Madoka's Night 2
by opuscon789
Summary: Madoka decides to investigate Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza. Then suddenly she is sent back in time to 1987. Now she is forced to go through 5 nights of horror. Also finding out the truth around the restaurant
1. Chapter 1: But I Did See It!

**A/N: *phone rings 2 times* Umm... Hello? Hello? Hello? I really suggest you read Madoka's Night 1 first before reading this. It was supposed to be a one shot but I got more ideas for it so I'm extending the story. Sound good? See you on the flipside.**

Madoka was in class that morning. The sun was just coming up. She felt very tired. She has been up all night at the restaurant she was watching all night. You see, she thought she would get some sleep there; but instead, it ended up as one of the worst nights of her life, also one of the scariest nights. She barely got a wink of sleep. She wished she could go home but would her family or friends believe that she saw animatronics come to life and almost kill her? I don't think so.

During a lecture on "acute" angles. Her eyes kept wanting to close and her head wanted to lay into the cold surface of the desk. She kept herself awake by putting her hands on her face and shaking it.

"_Tired Madoka?" _Sayaka asked in her mind

"_Um... no... perfectly fine." _said Madoka as she gave a big smile overcomed by a saggy frown.

"_I can see you where up all night watching that restaurant you talked about yesterday."_ her friend mentioned. "What happened there last night?"

"_You wouldn't believe what I went through." _Madoka responded.

"_No, I'm your friend, remember, were magical girls. People won't believe if we told them right?" _Sayaka said curiously.

"_Well ok. Would you believe me if I said that the animatronics at the place... are alive?"_

Sayaka chuckled a bit after she heard that ridiculous thought put into her mind.

"Whats so funny Ms. Miki?" Ms. Saotome asked wondering what she was thinking when she interrupted the class.

"Oh I'm sorry. Its nothing." Sayaka responded. "_I'm sorry Madoka but that has to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."_

"_I have to admit, that is pretty funny."_ said a familiar voice.

"Mami, you got to believe me. I'm not making this up." Madoka tried to convince her.

Mami thinks. "_I don't think witches would be the cause of this. They mostly cause suicides and natural disasters. I swear I have never heard of any witch that can possess animatronics and kill people. If that happened, then why do they never attack during the day."_

"_Um..."_ Madoka thought. "_Um... Kyubey can confirm that the animatronics were alive that night."_

"_I can confirm that."_ Kyubey mentioned.

"_Is it possible for you and Kyubey to share the same dream?" _Mami theroyised.

"_Yes, that is in my power." _Kyubey responded.

"_How about this, we will check out the place and see if a witch is really behind it. I bet there isn't."_ Sayaka promised.

"_Ok."_ Madoka said relieved.

That night, all of them gathered behind Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The sun just came down over the city and was now leaving one final orange glare over the city.

All of them circled around the pizza place. Looking for signs of witches.

"Have any of you guys found any signs?." Mami asked.

"No." Sayaka responded.

"Nothing." Madoka followed in frustration.

"Well I'm sorry Madoka, but we can't help you." Mami said disappointed.

"Well thats ok, thanks for coming here with me. Maybe I did dream about it." Madoka rubbed her back and laughed in relief.

"Do you think we can look inside?" Mami asked.

"Um.. yeah." Madoka nodded.

They all go inside the building. Children were running all over like wild animals. When they got to the front desk, someone recognized Madoka.

"Oh Madoka, did you want to do another night, we do have to pay you less this time." She said smiling.

"No, we just came to check out something." Madoka responded.

"Well if it is a party, that will cost you $5 an half hour."

"We are not going to be here for long. Just for 5 minutes." Madoka begged.

"Is there something up?"

"There was something I noticed when I worked last night." she responded.

"Ok, 5 minutes." the receptionist said.

"Thank you," Madoka bowed as she walked out of the room with her 2 friends.

"Ok, we got 5 minutes." reminded Sayaka as she looked into the room curious.

As they all look into the room. They started smelling the aroma of the pizza. Also noticing the kids eating it. On the stage at the sat the stars of the pizza place.

"Hey kids, I'm Freddy, this is Cheka, and thats Bonny, and over there is..." He glitched. "We are song just for you.*glitch* Remember children. Eat your vegetables and look both ways when you cross the street and never talk to strangers *glitch* A one, a two, a one, two, three. *gitch* *screem*." They suddenly turn off.

"Man, these old things are broken as glass." said one of the workers.

"The animals are dead!" said one of the kids. All of the other kids screamed and went into the front.

"Well that was weird." Mami watched.

All of them stood in front of the animatronics and got there soul gems out, soon starting to look for witches. After 2 minutes, there were no signs.

"Well, I don't know what is causing it." Sayaka said. "Maybe you did dream it."

"Maybe I did, sorry for wasting your time." Madoka looked down.

"Its ok, we had a fun time this afternoon. You have a good night Madoka." Mami smiled and walked off. Sayaka followed behind her.

Madoka left heading home for the night. Rush hour was about to end and she was tired. She ran into Kyubey on the way but was too tired to take to him.

On Madoka's route home, they came across an old abandoned landfill. There was a lot of history in that dumpster dating back to the 1970's. Madoka looked over for a second and noticed something. Something that look like the fox from the pizza place. The fox was white and had a human color nose.

"What is that?" Madoka asked looking into its eyes as they look back at her. She jumped the fence and looked at it closer. For one thing, she didn't think it was Foxy.

Right beside the fox sat a newspaper. The front page said "A local pizza place in court". Madoka picked up the piece of newspaper and starts reading.

"_A local family is suing Fazbear Entertainment for their daughter's disappearance after an incident involving 4 children. Last week, 4 children that might have been kidnapped have still never been found. The family is suing the company because of how it reacted. They never reported if the children went missing or not. They didn't keep track of who went in or out of the restaurant. There were no cameras set up to record anything. There has been no comment from Fazbears Entertainment."_

The year the article came out was 1986. Madoka decided to keep the newspaper with her.

"I can see you're investigating." Kyubey mentioned.

"Just keeping for reference." Madoka smiled. When she looked back at the animatronic. It was now standing up and looking at her. It Moved!

"I think we need to get out of here Kyubey." Madoka said sensing the danger. Kyubey went into Madoka's arms and she started running towards the gates. She climbs back up the fence and looks back. It moved again. Now right behind her. Once she jumped off the fence she noticed if she keeps her eyes on the animatronic, it won't move.

She runs and runs through the city as fast as she can. She didn't feel like it was working. Soon she found a corner and went behind it. The took a deep breath and rested. That experience woke her up.

"I sense that we are still in danger Madoka." Kyubey mentioned.

"Lets just go home." Madoka sighed.

When she turned to corner, suddenly she is surprised by the fox from earlier still with here. She fell backwards in surprise.

"Ok, what do you want with me, just don't put me in a suit please!" Madoka begged. The fox just didn't respond and stood there.

"Thats it." Madoka gets her soul gem out and transforms into a Magical Girl. "Don't make me use magic." The fox just stood there like a statue.

Madoka looked into his eyes and the foxes eyes look back at her. Then, Madoka blinks and suddenly she was touched in her chest and suddenly no longer on the ground.

_The time is now, how time is intact _

_don't come back until you strives and five._

She wasn't where she was anymore. She and Kyubey where now warping though what looked like space. After flouting for 5 seconds, all of the stars comes together to create the world around her. She was now right outside of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. It looked a lot older but never at the sametime.

"How did we get here?" Madoka asked as she looked around. She found a newspaper stand and looked. The date of the latest paper was now 1987.

"Did we go back in time?" Kyubey asked.

"No no no no!" Madoka held her head hoping she was dreaming. "Why why why!"

"Madoka, how are we going to get back?" Kyubey asked.

"I have no idea!"

**A/N: Yeah yeah save your Doctor Who Weeping Angle comments for the comment section :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Night 1

**A/N: This is a note to all writers writing FNAF's fan fictions requiring the main character to last the night. That is hard to write. I admit having a couple blocks here and there. Well here you go! I hope to get another chapter done during dead week at school. Hopefully!**

Madoka looked around right outside of the pizza place. It was in the middle of the night. She didn't know what to do. How long was she going to be there for? Is she going to be here forever?

Madoka transformed back into her original form. She went inside the pizza place. There was a thunderstorm looming over the city. She needed someplace to stay for the night.

Once inside, she couldn't help but noticed that she wasn't in the same location she worked at. The place looked liked it was new and refurbished. It was almost like it was built for all ages.

"What do you mean he quit?" yelled the manager.

"He said that the animatronics moved at night and at times tried to get in his office." explained one of the workers.

"Now where are we going to get a new night guard?"

"Why do we need a nightguard if the animatronics move? Will they check the criminals or not. In fact if they move, someone should be investigating."

"Fazbear Entertainment is almost bankrupt! If someone investigated the restaurant, it would kill off our customer. We need to prove that we are a safe restraint, this is why we have a night guard. Now where are we going to new night guard."

"Excuse me?" Madoka peeked into the room. Both of the workers looked at her.

"What are you doing here after hours?" The worker asked. "Get ou-."

"Wait!" The manager interrupted. "Would you like a job for $100.50 a week?"

"Um... why are you suddenly popping this up to me?" Madoka asked.

"You're a teenager, you can do this job as a nightguard. 12am to 6am."

"I just came in because of the rain." said Madoka.

"If you're doing that then you must work." he said with a straight face.

"Yes sir." Madoka looked at him straight in the eyes.

The manager's watch rings. "11:50, quittin' time. Me and my wife have a night tonight... alone."

The worker laughed and packed his stuff. "Your office is over there. Good night!" he said as he walked out.

"Wait! You're not going to let me do this alone right?" Madoka asked. Then she heard the door click. "Those people should know better than just leaving a teenager to do a job like this." She sat back down at the office. Kyubey was already there and checking the cameras.

"Ok Madoka," Kyubey looked at her. "look at this. Its like a music box." He points at the button saying "Wind up Music Box". It was almost full. But it was going down slowly.

Madoka looked at the other cameras. There was one camera with the 3 main animatronics. There was another with the tables and party hats. Another room had a little balloon boy. There were camera's almost everywhere.

Madoka went back to one of the cameras to wind up the box. "Its so quiet. Its almost scary" She looked a Kyubey and found that he was asleep.

She checks the cameras again. Then she notices, Bonny is gone. Once she flipped through all of the cameras. She finds that Bonny in one of the party rooms. She took a deep breath in relief. "Why do the animatronics move?" Madoka asked herself. "Why do they want me?"

Suddenly, she hears the sound of a child laughing. "Hello? Anyone there?"

Suddenly, she forgot to wind up the jack in the box. She quickly goes to the cameras to wind it. "Why, there are so many things to keep track of!"

She looked back to Bonny and found that he face was now in the camera. It scared her to the point that she almost fell out of her seat. Once a few seconds passed, she got back into her seat and looked at the stage. Chika now gone.

Madoka went though the cameras knowing what to expect now. She now knew that the animatronics are after her and will try to murder he if possible. What would they want with her?

Chika was going down the main hallway looking at the camera. Looking at her soul, or soul gem.

There was again another sound of a child. This time it said "hi". At that point Madoka started to get scared. Shivers went down her bones like a train ran over her back.

She then hears something coming from the right vent. She turned on the light and nobody was there, but when she checked the cameras, Bonny was right there. "Oh no, he is right there. I need to think of something fast." She looked down and finds a Freddy Fazbear head. She quickly puts it on and doesn't move just in time.

Bonny passed right in front. The lights start flickering. Madoka felt her blood boil staring from her heart to her feet. It was really hot in the bear heat but Madoka didn't really worry about that.

Once Bonny left, there was a sigh of relief. Then suddenly she starts hearing pop goes the weasel. It reminded her to wind up the box but it was already too late. She found that the box was open. She hears something coming down the hallway.

Madoka took action and turned into a magical girl. Grabbed one of her arrows and jumped onto the desk. The Puppet ran straight at her screaming "AAAEEEEEOOAAAA." She took the arrow and stabbed it in the eye as it ran at her. Then kicked the bottom while doing a backflip breaking the animatronic into pieces. The mask was still in tact.

"I wonder why I wasn't able to attack the others back in my own time?" She asked. I just fought back. That was easier than I thought. She looked down and the pieces disappeared except the mask. The only thing it left behind was a little golden pipe. Madoka picked it up and looked at it. "I wonder if this is a piece of a wedding ring? I will keep it with me just in case." Madoka picked up the mask and put it on the desk.

Madoka planned on walking out but she turned on the flashlight to see where she was going and found Chika in the hallway. She jumped back into her chair and put on the Freddy head quickly. Then she watched Chika go by slowly checking her out. Madoka tries to keep perfectly still. Once Chika left, the clock struck 6. Madoka got up and yawned. "Kyubey?"

Kyubey opened his eyes. "Did the night go well?"

Madoka laughed. "Well I did get one attacker but I took care of him."

Kyubey looked at Madoka carrying the mask. "What is that?"

"Its the head I got from the monster I stabbed earlier." Madoka tries it on. "Kyubey? How do I look?"

"I can't see you Madoka." Kyubey stopped and nodded his head searching for Madoka.

She took the mask off and found that she was invisible with it on. "This might come in handy later. It might be better than that Fazbear head."


	3. Chapter 3: The Mystery Gets Deeper

The manager stopped them in the parking lot. "So how did the night go?"

"Peace of cake," Madoka smiled then yawned after the long night. "I need some sleep."

"Did any animatronics move. I'm just asking. I just don't believe that one of the workers said was true or not so I'm making sure." He asked with a straight face. He seemed very stressed and worried.

"Yes, it was scary. But I was able to handle it." Madoka answered.

"Ok, I need to look at them, thanks. What is your name?" He asked.

"Madoka Kaname." She smiled and yawned again.

"Beautiful name, Madoka." He smiled. "Thanks for doing this on just a... very short notice. Do you have a family? Were you looking for a job?"

"Um... I was looking for a job in fact." She lied, but the manager didn't notice.

"We will talk more about this later, were about to do breakfast pizzas hours." He said. "Nice talking to you, see you later. Get some sleep."

"I will." Madoka waved. She watched as he opened the door of the restaurant looking like he was very serious with his job.

"You know Madoka, since we did go back in time. I'm wondering if we can see more about this place. There might be more information about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Kyubey suggested.

"I just remembered that article I read or will read in 27 years," Madoka mentioned. "but we still need to figure out a way to get back to our own time."

"Do you think that we have to do something first?" Kyubey asked. "I remembered something before we time traveled."

Madoka looked at Kyubey puzzled and curious "What was that?"

"Before we came here. I heard this "_The time is now, how time is intact, Don't come back until you strives and five"_."

"Strive at five?" Madoka repeated it. "What does that mean?"

"Who knows." Kyubey said as he walked on.

"Hey Kyubey, are there Magical Girls here at this time?" Madoka asked.

"There might. I think there was a team here I made a couple years ago." Kyubey mentioned. "Interesting question Madoka."

"Thanks, I was just thinking to find some witches during this time." Madoka said.

"You do need to clean you soul gem." Kyubey said.

"But first I want to find the police station." said Madoka as she looked around.

One thing she noticed was that everything was vibrant. A lot has changed. In the future, all of this wouldn't be there. There were a lot of colors. It was a lot prettier than she thought it would be.

They arrive at the police station. It seemed like a very new building. Madoka knew that this building was always the police station because in the future, they're still there.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked the receptionist.

Madoka looked at her "I would like to request information?"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can I have an incident history report of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" Madoka asked.

"We will get that information. Please wait in the waiting area?" The receptionist wrote that down on a piece of paper and gave it to one of the officers. Madoka sat down in the waiting area. One of the people in the waiting area was crying, another was chewing on a toothpick, and the other was doing work.

Madoka sat as far away as she could from the people and sat. "I think I would use this time to sleep. I haven't slept in 2 days."

"Madoka, get as much sleep as you can. You need it." Kyubey looked at her. "I will keep an eye out for the officers."

"Thanks Kyubey." Madoka said as she closed her eyes.

"_Huh? Where am I?"_

_There were party hats on tables and chairs. There where no one in them, but Madoka heard the sound of children all over the room. There was a slight cold breeze coming into the room. Madoka shivered and found that she could see her breath. _

"_Hap hap happy happy birthday. Make a wish and get your gifts." sang something in front of her. She sees Bonny right in front of her._

_Suddenly the other animatronics appear. They were all singing the same thing, except Freddy. Freddy was spelling something to the music. "H-E-L-P-M-E."_

_Madoka runs out of the chair and out of the room. She slide and stops and noticed the lava pit in front. She finds the fox that sent her back in time saying "Come and play. Stay with us forever."_

"_Not in 1 million years!" Madoka said but noticed that her voice has gotten higher. "What happened?" She looked at herself and found that she has turned from a teenager to 5 years old. "Oh no, I'm a 14 year old stuck in a 5 year old body!"_

"_Play with us, play with us, play with us forever. The fun will begin and never end." Madoka looked behind her and found that the other animatronics were slowly creeping up on her._

"_No! No!" Madoka runs to her left down steps and steps of stairs. She trips over one and falls into the office she was in earlier. She looks at herself and noticed that she has turned into her magical girl form and was 14 again._

"_H..e..l..p! M..e!" said a voice. Madoka looked down the hall and finds another girl around her age looking sad. "Th..ey're.. com..ing"_

"_Whats going on here?" Madoka started to walk up to the girl. Then Foxy comes out of no where and tackles Madoka screaming. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

_Madoka now covered in darkness starts feeling her body starting to rip apart. Then there was light getting bigger and bigger._

"_Maam? Maam?!"_

"_Madoka, wake up!"_

Madoka opened her eyes to Kyubey and the receptionist.

"Maam? I'm sorry to disturb you while you're sleeping but your information is now ready."

"Oh thank you. Its fine, I had a nightmare." Madoka smiled.

"We can tell, you have been moaning and mumbling "no no, please stop" Did you get much sleep?" She asked.

"Not much." laughed Madoka.

"Here you go," The receptionist said, "This has all been copied and you may keep it. This is a lot of history and the investigations. A lot of them haven't been solved. If you find any new information please notify the police."

"Thank you." Madoka got up and picked up the papers and walked out the the police station. Kyubey and Madoka stop at a nearby restaurant to analyse the data.

"There sure are a lot of reports. Some of them are minor." Madoka said looking through the papers.

"Suits to complaints." Kyubey said "Humans are so interesting."

Madoka looks from report to report when finally she finds something. "Whats this."

**HL67 Case**

**Venue: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

**Victims: 6 (all girls)**

**Suspects: 0 **

**People of interest: 0**

**Description: At 6:00 pm, 6 children, were at the restaurant. All of them were friends and went to the same school. They went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and got there around 5:30. The children were reported missing around 9:00. An amber alert was issued. The children were never found. Last time they were seen was going to the back of the restaurant**

**Result: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Fazbear Entertainment) was sued by parents that won the trial about the establishment was not keeping track of the children. The families were awarded 15 million dollars and Fazbear Entertainment payed 20 million in damages. At the time, no cameras were installed. After the incident, the business paid 5 million dollars in camera technology.**

**Investigation: The investigation found that the children disappeared around 6:05 proven by the sudden stop of fingerprints by the stage. That was the only evidence. **

Madoka reading though the stuff then she found something else. A newspaper article.

**Local Establishment Doesn't Wash Their Robots**

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has a sudden aroma in the air that is unapealing to customers._

_People are reporting that a local establishment has not cleaned anything. Also an aroma that smells like a dead body. The smell appears to be coming from the animatronics themselves. How does an animatronic need a bath? How does it smell bad? According to the restaurant owners there has been lots of incidents from the employes of them spilling pizza sauce over the animatronics. In fact they are surprised that they smell bad. The venue is now trying to fix the problem by washing the robots up._

Madoka finds something else. Another incident.

**JR 90 Case**

**Venue: Around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

**Victim: 1 (Connected to 6 other murders) (Girl age 16)**

**Suspect: Unknown**

**Person of Interest: 0**

**Description: A girl is found near the river right outside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She was classified as school student Emi Kanon. It seemed like she died of natural causes, but the body might have been moved.**

**Result: The family became very heart broken and started over sheltering her sister from the world. Fazbear Entertainment was sued but the charges were dropped due to no evidence of any of the employes touching the body.**

**Investigation: Died of natural causes but the body was moved shown with the glove marks. The gloves were never found.**

"This is a lot of information." Madoka looked at it interested. "Kyubey, you want to go witch hunting?"

"You need it Madoka." Kyubey got up and jumped off the table.

"Kyubey?" said a voice.

"Huh?" Madoka asked as she looked and found a girl standing there. She had white hair and was wearing a red uniform.

"Oh, another magical girl." She said "Well, you're the first one I've met."

"Well yeah." Madoka made a look.

She held out her hand "My name is Katsu, Katsu Kanon."

"Madoka, Madoka Kaname." Oh hero responded.

"I've been a Magical Girl for a couple months now. The job is funner than being homeschooled." Katsu mentioned. "Its nice to sneak out of the house every once in a while."

"Its nice. I've been one for 2 weeks." Madoka mentioned "But I have gotten used to it."

"Wanna go hunt witches?" Katsu asked. "It will be fun."

"Sure." Madoka nodded.

"Then what are you doing then? Come on!" She said as she ran.

Madoka and Katsu are now walking through the streets of the city with their soul gems out.

"It looks like you might need the purify your soul gem." Katsu mentioned.

"I do. I never really fought witches in days." Madoka responded.

Katsu stopped, turned into her magical form. She was wearing a small white cape, a small white, light blue dress. She took out her sword, and sliced through air which turned into a portal to a witches labyrinth.

"Ok Madoka, lets go!" Katsu pointed at the opening and jumped in. Madoka turned into her magical form followed after.

Suddenly they are underwater. They could still breath though. The found the witch at the bottom of the abyss but they had to swim down there to get to it.

The witches helpers was a collection of fish, sharks, whales, and jellyfishes all mixed together with a Lion, Tiger, and a Bear.

"Oh my. This is a lot, but we can handle it." Madoka said with confidence.

As they got closer and closer to the abyss, then henchmen increased. The water also got thicker and thicker. Both of them hard working. Once they got to the bottom. There was a giant lady, a mix of a mermaid and a octopus.

Its tentacles grabbed Katsu and Madoka. Madoka grabbed her bow and arrows and shot it at the tentacles that Katsu was on. The tentacle was sliced in half she was free from the grasp

"Thanks Madoka!" Katsu cut the tentacle Madoka was on.

"Maybe we should do a combined attack? I suggest using electricity since water conducts it." Katsu said.

"But we would get shocked to." Madoka mentioned.

"Not if we shield ourselves." Katsu took her sword and made a circle and then it made a bubble. "Rub your hands together Madoka, then touch me!"

Madoka rubbed her hands and suddenly her hands were sparking. She touched Katsu and she transferred the energy to her sword. "I would usually throw the sword but now I want you to use your arrows toward the heart."

The sword was given to Madoka. She put it on her bow. She felt the power it contained. Madoka pointed at the heart of the witch and counted from 3.

"3...2...1.. FIRE!" Madoka shot right into the witch's chest.

"Bullseye!" Katsu yelled.

The witch exploited and the water turned into fire. Then the world the witch created disappeared. Katsu picked up her sword. "Good job. Not bad for a minor." She passed the grief seed to Madoka. "You need it more than me."

Madoka purified her soul gem. "Thanks." She passed it back to Katsu and she purified hers and quickly passed it to Kyubey waiting right next to the corner, waiting for them. Kyubey got rid of it.

"Well I better get home. Its getting dark. I need to get there before my parents find out I'm gone." Katsu said "Maybe we can do this again sometime." She jumped out of the window.

"Yeah, see you." Madoka smiled. "That was fun. Well I think we need to get back to our job."

"Yes, I'm just happy that you got your soul gem purified." Kyubey said. "Lets get back to the restaurant."

Madoka and Kyubey head back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for the night. Unknown that this night would be worst than the last.


	4. Chapter 4: Night 2

When Madoka got back to the pizza place. The manager was checking the animatronics. The cook and the other employees where eating the rest of the pizza except one. He was making a phone call though. After he was done he talked to the manager.

"Do you really think that taking out the battery would work?" He asked.

"I don't want them roaming at night." The manager answered.

"True."

Freddy's hand moved and tried to grab the manager, but he moved out of the way just in time. The manager finds Madoka. "Hey Madoka! You're ready for the shift. I can see you're here early. There is extra pizza in the kitchen if you want it."

"Thanks." Madoka noticed that she was starving soon going to the kitchen.

"Oh, hey newby." said the cook, "we have a lot of pizza left. We just cleaned the tables. We had quite a party today. Over 50 kids, that kid must be popular."

Madoka took a bite. "Yeah, I bet it was a busy day."

"Since you are new here. Want me to tell you a story?" He said skeptically.

"What is it?" Madoka was curious.

"Well," said the chef "A long time ago, this restaurant was a cemetery that moved a couple blocks away. One of the tomb stones housed a criminal. They called her Ms. Sass. Back in the 1800's, she was once one of the most notorious kidnappers in the history man. She died right here at this very location. But is said that her spirit still lives still kidnapping little girls this day with the animatronics."

"Thats kind of scary." Madoka added.

"Its just a legend someone that worked here created to expand the disappearances of the children." The cook said. "I'm going to retire this job soon and we are going to pass it on."

"Well, good luck on the retirement." said Madoka.

The manager walked into the room with the batteries of the animatronics. "All right, now the animatronics won't move. I just need to remember to put the batteries back in in the morning."

"Thanks." Madoka smiled.

"I think I got everything wrapped up here." The cook said packing his bag.

"Madoka, take care of the place." The manager said.

"I will." Madoka stood straight making it obvious that she was prepared.

Both of them left and then the clock struck 12. The night had now started. Madoka sat in the chair and relaxed. Kyubey knowingly knew that Madoka could handle this decides to sleep for the night on the desk.

The phone rang. "Hello? Hello? I know this is your second night, so there is something you need to know about." Madoka looked at the phone. "Have you seen Foxy? He used to be my favorite character when I was young but umm... nevermind. Ok Foxy, that animatronic was always a bit twitchy. The Freddy Head trick won't work on him. He activates during the night at the end of the hallway. If you do see him, flash your light at him. It might hold him in place for a few seconds because of a glitch. It might work with some of the newer models as well. Anyway, I bet there won't be a problem, you have a good night and I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Hmm, maybe after tonight, I will go grab some strobe lights." Madoka thought. She started checking the cameras. So far everybody is in place. No animatronic moved so far. Madoka checked the Music Box. She saw it was gone from the screen.

Madoka grabs the mask from her pocket that she broke off the Puppet from yesterday. Even though the mask was scary if you looked at it, it turned her invisible.

She put the mask on and got out of the desk. She thought that maybe she would watch the animatronics. She started walking into the hallway. She forgot the flashlight on purpose because she thought they would see her.

Suddenly, she ran right into Foxy. She was now looking into the face of possibly a demon. Foxy started to attack. Trying to snatch at her.

"I thought that they couldn't see me!" She yelled and ran into the main party room as Foxy knew where she was and ran after. Madoka looked at herself. She was invisible, but her uniform was not.

"_Are you serious. Did Kyubey lie to me?"_ Madoka asked herself "_I don't want to take my clothes off."_

Since she knew that Foxy could see her clothes. There is a big chance that the other animatronics could see her clothes. She ran to a deep dark corner and hid. Foxy couldn't find her. Then she snuck past him and ran straight back to the office.

"I don't want to do this." Madoka said as she started taking off her shoes and socks. She started hearing footsteps in the hallway. She knew it was Foxy coming back for her.

Madoka tried to take off as much of her clothes as she could. She didn't have much time. Just as the last of them dropped to the floor, she put on the mask. Foxy came running into the room. Madoka moved to one side and let Foxy run into the wall.

She sighed in relief. Foxy was now in pieces. But then disappeared and reappeared back in the hallway, together again.

Madoka didn't worry, for one thing. Foxy couldn't see her anymore. She started to smell herself and noticed that she gave off a foul aroma. "I think I need a bath once I'm done for the night. I might wash my clothes too."

Madoka walked unseen through the hallway. Completely unknown to the animatronics that she is there. She went on the stage. Only Freddy remained in the stage. She looked around.

"_So they disappeared here?"_ Madoka thought "There was always the stench in the air of Pizza mixed with something else that she didn't know what it was.

Then a surprising noise scared her as she notice freddy walking right off of the stage. He was laughing slowly.

Madoka followed behind. Freddy stopped and looked up at the camera. Then he looked down and soon froze in place.

Madoka scratched her head on why would he do that. Soon, the air got colder and colder. Since Madoka was bare naked and inviable, she felt like she was a cold as ice. She walked to the thermostat and looked. The temperature read 30°F. She started to literally freeze. She could see her own breath. Frost started to appear on the floor soon to be covered by smoke of vapor.

Madoka knew that she needed to get back to the office. The Temperature was dropping fast. Madoka started to run toward the office. The floor became slippery so she had to be careful. "Whats going on in here. Why is it winter in here?"

She walked back into the office and picked up her clothes and put them on. Then she notices something odd. "Its 70° in here."

She took of the mask and put her hand out into the hallway. It was the same temperature. "Was that all just a... a delusion?"

Suddenly, she is grabbed by her hand and pulled into the darkness. Freddy now looking straight into her eyes. Madoka tries to get away but couldn't.

Freddy shows his scary face to Madoka. Madoka wanted to break free but was stuck. Then she heard the clock strike 6. Freddy disappeared and lets go of Madoka. She fell to the ground, then got up and rubbed her head and went into the office.

"Kyubey?"

Kyubey opened his eyes. "What is it."

"I thought you said that the mask made me invisible."

"It does. Did you also mean your cloths. Well I'm sorry, i'm never asked that question." He responded.

"Well, I had quite the night." She said "I want to run some errands today. I also want to do some more investigating today."

"I might break off on my own. I will leave you to it." Kyubey insisted as he ran off.

"Return back when its night!" Madoka started looking for a bath house near by.


	5. Chapter 5: The Bathhouse

**A/N: Finals this week. YAY! I sure hate this time. Here is you cliche anime bathtub scene. Just so you know. Haha, I will try to make it as lease adult as possible. I think I did it. Just don't worry. **

Madoka found a bathhouse not to far from the pizza place. It was becoming the middle of the day so there wasn't as much people there. So it was going to be very peaceful.

Madoka with only her towel on put her toes into the water gently. The fluid was just at the right temperature. She put her towel to the side and got in the water. Laying her head to the side and closing her eyes. Not a peep to be heard.

She grabbed the liquid soap she just bought at the bathhouses shop and mixed it with the water. It soon synchronized with the bubbles produced in the tub. Madoka laid her head back down on the floor behind her. Now under the water's warm blanket, she slowly fell asleep.

"_Come on Madoka, lets go play!" said one of Madoka's little friends._

"_Sayaka, I'm not in the mood!" Madoka found herself laying on a party table with a birthday hat on. She sounded like she was 6 years old._

"_Come on Madoka! You don't want to disappoint your friend." Little Sayaka rocked Madoka._

"_Madoka, honey, go play with Sayaka." Her mom said._

"_Fine." She grunted as she stood up and walked with Sayaka._

"_Whats going on with you?" Sayaka asked_

"_I just don't like where we are. There is nothing to do but look at the stupid animatronic!" Madoka mentioned. Sayaka looked up at the animal toys. Freddy was just looking around in making weird motions. The other animatronics were doing the same thing._

"_Hey (kil.) kids. Todays birthdays are Haru, Yami, Tomo, and Sayaka. Happy (las.) birthday!" Freddy said._

"_Freddy said my name!" Sayaka waved at Freddy standing on the stage right in front of them._

"_I just got the feeling that something isn't right here." Madoka looked at both of them._

"_Good(e)night (forev.)," Freddy started to shake. He started to break down and then he exploded. Sayaka was in the way of one of the pieces._

"_Sayara! Look out!" Madoka jumped and pushed Sayaka out of the way. Madoka was hit by one of hot pieces and thrown to the table. Madoka was just burned by the impact. She tried to rub her skin but it was really hot._

"_Madoka! Why did you just do that?" Sayara asked._

"_The animatronic exploded. I was saving your life!" replied Madoka rubbing her belly in pain._

"_Nothing exploded." Sayaka said. At that moment, Madoka felt her belly and she wasn't in pain. She looked on the stage. Freddy was in tact, but also staring at her._

"_But I knew..." Madoka knew that she wasn't going to win. "Nevermind." _

_Freddy's head changed to the yellow head. Still staring at Madoka like a hawk._

_She room became dark around. Suddenly, Freddy's yellow head pops off and flies straight at Madoka screaming "AAAAAEEEEOOOO"!_

Madoka wakes up still in the bathtube. The humidity has increased and it was very foggy. Madoka looked at the clock. She has been in the bath for 10 minutes. She didn't want to get out because it was too cold.

"Hey, Madoka!" said a familiar voice.

"Katsu?" Madoka asked to see if she was right.

"You guessed right." Katsu sat down right next to Madoka with her towel on. "Do you mind if I join you."

"No, I don't. I don't mind." She smiled. Katsu put her towel to the side and got right next to Madoka. "So Madoka, where are you from?"

"I'm from here in Mitakihara City." answered Madoka.

"Me too. Also something when I noticed you fight. Your dress looks very futuristic. Usually how you look reflects your wishes. Well thats what I think, I could be wrong. So I'm wondering what was your wish." Katsu's curiosity skyrocketed to the point that she was in Madoka's face.

Madoka got scared and put her head underwater trying to comprehend with she just heard. "_Should I really tell her. I wanted to be a hero all my life and I wished that my mom could be CEO of that company she worked at."_

Katsu looked at Madoka's head underwater. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that was personal." Madoka heard that and popped her head back to the surface.

"Huh?" Madoka looked at Katsu. "Well mine. I always wanted to make a difference in my life. A person that wants to save people when they're in danger. I feel like I play no part in the world. I used to think I was useless. Now, since I'm a magical girl, I can play major parts in saving people from witches. I what I wished for was to give my mom the job she wanted."

"I heard those wishes could backfire sometimes, according to Kyubey. Be careful Madoka." Katsu responded. "My wish, I want to find the person associated to my sister's death. I wanted to investigate the possible murder of my sister. She was a magical girl too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was the greatest sister one can ever dream of. We used to be so close. Then one day, she went out and never returned. Her body was found right next to creek. I would never forget the day."

"_Momma!"_

"_Katsu, don't leave this spot."_

"_But thats my sister! Please, is she asleep? Is it a koma? Just tell me!"_

"_Katsu... *sniff* I'm sorry."_

"_*Sniff* nooooooo!"_

"After that, my parents homeschooled me. I was overprotected. I needed freedom. I never got that freedom until Kyubey came into my life."

"_I wish to find the cause of my sister's death!"_

Madoka frowned "I feel really sorry for you. What's your sister's name?"

Katsu rubs a tier from her eye "Emi."

Madoka paused knowing that she has heard that name before. "Wait a second."

"You have heard about this?" Katsu asked.

"Yes, the case was near the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The body was possibly moved." Madoka remembered.

"Why do you know this?" Katsu asked.

"I'm investigating the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place. Did you know that the animatronics move at night?" asked Madoka.

"Wait what? I have never been to that place, but it does sound familiar." Katsu thought.

Madoka stands up and grabs her towel. "I will talk about it when we get out. We will go to the crime scene ourselves."

"I got plenty of time." Katsu stood up.

"I thought you were overprotected. Your parents wouldn't let you leave the house." Madoka thought.

"Well um... I'm working on moving out without them knowing I ran away from home." Katsu admitted.

"Why would you do that? Your parents take care of you." Madoka asked as she dried herself off.

"If you have been living in a house and never left in years. Don't you want to get out?" Katsu asked. Madoka paused and looked at Katsu.

Madoka nodded. "I see now."

Katsu looked at Madoka to realise something. "In a matter in fact, you're often alone. Where is your family?"

"Um..."

"Well... what is it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I said the truth, but ok." Madoka went to her stuff and picked up her school ID and gave it to Katsu.

"Whats this? Madoka Kaname, middle school, Wait!" Katsu looked at something closer. "Class of 2011!? What?"

"I'm from the future." Madoka admitted. "Right now, my mom and dad are kids. If I did meet my family now, I don't think I would exist. Time paradoxes I do want to try and avoid."

"No wonder that you look futuristic in that outfit." Katsu realised "How did you get back here to 1987?"

"Thats what me an Kyubey are trying to figure out." Madoka laughed. "We were investigating the pizza place I mentioned and then we were sent back by one of the animatronics."

"If there is a connection with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and my sister's death, then I need to know about it." Katsu got excited.

"I'm working the night guard shift if you want to join me." Madoka offered. "Thats just for now until I can go back to my time."

"I would love to join you." Katsu smiled.

The two of them got dressed and headed outside. For the rest of the day. Both of them worked together and fought witches one after the other. Helping each other out. When night was about to fall both of them went to the crime scene where Katsu's sister was found.

"This is where she was found." Katsu pointed.

"Basicly it might have to do with the pizza place on top of the hill." Madoka mentioned. "I must warn that this night will be harder than you think. Just be prepared to be scared."

"I like where this is going."

Both of them went up to the front door and walked in.


	6. Chapter 6: Night 3

**A/N: Merry Christmas Eve. I was a bit on a block in this chapter because the nights are the hardest to write because all you do is sit there and watch cameras. This is my present to you. **

**One other thing, before school came out me and my friends where talking about FNAF and how that could be a Christmas Carol. Like Foxy could be Jacob Marley and I think you get the idea. Go ahead and still that idea from me because I'm not writing that. I just wanted to throw that out there. **

**One other thing, I rewatched the first episode of Madoka Magica and I though of why it was just so good and what added that charm. I was also thinking about how I would do the climax for this story. I have night 5 planned and that night will be the easiest to write. Night 4 could be different. I'm going to add more hallucinations and try to make it like the first 6 episodes of Chaos Head. Thats harder then you think. I might not do that. **

**I want to thank the people who chose to read this. I will go into more detail at the end of the story so I will stop yapping and Merry Christmas.**

"Oh hey Madoka, who is your friend?" The manager asked.

"Oh, I'm Katsu," She said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you. Oh and Madoka, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked

Madoka nodded and followed him to the office. "So I was looking through the security footage and I noticed something. Can you take a look at this?" He played the footage. "Watch the puppet!". He puppet was staring into the camera from the box. Suddenly it shattered. "I looked at this and you know, I thought the pieces disappeared. My hunch was correct. Do you know what happened?"

"Um, not really." Madoka said knowing that she was lying.

"Well you can't watch every camera, right?" The manager smiled.

"Yes." She agreed.

"Here is the next thing I want to show you." He played the next footage from the hallway. She saw her uniform being chased by Foxy. "Well, did you get so scared that your soul was scared out of your body?"

"Yeah... I was." Madoka frowned.

"No no... its ok. At least you survived." The manager rubbed his head know that he is worried.

Madoka looked around the manager's office. It was a well organised office. Lots and lots of documents. Then something caught her eyes. Diamonds on his shelf that looked weird to her.

"What's that?" Madoka asked.

"Oh, my lucky charms. Thats all." The manager walked Madoka out of the office quickly.

"Can I see them?" Madoka asked.

The manager locked the door behind him. "Sorry, maybe later. Right now I have a life." He and some other worker left the building at the sametime.

Madoka walked to the office. Katsu was already there talking to Kyubey.

"So you're from the future too?" Katsu asked.

"Yes, but don't just assume that. I could be the one from this time." He responded.

"Kyubey? When did you get here?" Madoka asked.

"Just now, are you ready for another night?" asked Kyubey as he layed down to sleep.

"I am confident we can get through this. I just thought of something though." Madoka scratched her head.

"What is it?" Katsu asked.

"We have nothing to protect you with." mentioned Madoka pointing at Katsu.

"Well I need to see them myself and we will figure it out." Katsu insisted as she looked at the cameras.

Madoka sat down and looked into the hallway. Now starting to hear laughs of children. The night was just getting started. She already knew that it was going to be hard.

One hour later, something changed.

"Hey Madoka, why is this white fox making noise in the Kid's Cove?" Katsu asked.

"Let me see." Madoka took the pad and looked.

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHUUUUUUUTTTTTTT*glich*UUUUUUUPPPPPPPP. GGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTT*glich* OOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTT" The camera showed a white fox looking dircetey at the camera.

"Um..." Madoka sat there for second.

"What are we going to do?" Katsu asked.

"Here." Madoka handed Katsu the mask that she got her first night. "It turns you invisible but not your clothes."

"Well that is weird, but its better than nothing." said Katsu as she took it.

Madoka flashed the flashlight into the hallway. Foxy is there. Madoka turned herself into a magical girl and prepares herself.

Katsu looks at the mask and checks the camera. "WOW! that chicken looks scary."

Madoka looked and found that the old Cheka has moved from the parts room to the hallway. Madoka readys the Freddy mask. She flashes the light at Foxy again.

"Uhh... Madoka?" Katsu pointed to the corner of the room. "Look."

She looks "There is nothing there."

"But its right there!" Katsu shook as she pointed.

"I swear, I don't see anything." Madoka said. "What does it look like?"

"Its a shadowy figure and it looks like the bunny." Katsu closed her eyes.

"I don't see it." Madoka squinted her eyes. "Its must be all in your head."

Suddenly there was a bunch of laughing. When they looked, Balloon Boy was in the room. Katsu turned herself into a magical girl quickly in response.

Madoka pointed her arrows at Balloon Boy. All he did was stand there and laugh and say hi and hello. Katsu pointed her sword at him.

"Its not doing anything but standing there." Katsu said.

Madoka sat and checked the hallway in front. The flashlight wasn't working. Then she checked the vent lights. Those weren't working either.

"Oh no!" she panicked. She started heard steps coming down the hallway.

Foxy jumps into the room "AAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOEEEEEE."

Madoka and Katsu jump out of the way and Foxy hits the wall behind them. Katsu jumps and starts attacking him. "This is what you get for scaring us you big monster."

"Katsu, stop." Madoka demanded. "We might need t... what?" Foxy disappeared when Katsu stopped.

Suddenly the old Cheka comes into the room. When they looked they jumped in fear.

"Why is it's jaw like that?" Katsu asked.

"I have no idea." Madoka held on to Katsu. The lights were flickering off and on. Madoka grabbed the Freddy Head quickly and Katsu put on the mask.

At that moment, it was like if time stood still. It was just silent. Cheka wasn't moving. Both of them closed their eyes and hugged each other.

Then the lights came back. Cheka was gone. Balloon Boy was still there. No lights were working anymore. They had to go the night blind. They started hearing changes and static radio down the hallway.

"Was that the broken animatronic from earlier?" Madoka asked.

"Sounds like it." Katsu answered as she put on the mask and stood perfectly still. Her clothes were still on her though.

The Mangled jumps into the room. Madoka takes her bow and arrow and shoots directly into the mouth where it exploded. Mangle was now in mangles. The pieces disappear.

Then the clock strikes six. The night was over.

"Oh my god, that was the scariest thing I have ever encountered in my life." Katsu took a breath.

Madoka looks at the desk. "Hey Katsu, where has Kyubey gone?"

Katsu looked. "I don't know. He was there before."

"Oh no! Did the animatronics get to him?" Madoka ran into the hallway. "Kyubey!"


	7. Chapter 7: The Dreams

Madoka looked all across the restaurant looking for Kyubey. There was no trace left from the little alien. She even checked the animatronics themselves. Each and everyone of them were clean.

The manager unlocks the door outside and comes in. "Madoka, you still here?"

"Yes, Katsu is here too." Madoka responded as she looked on the stage.

Katsu walked out of the office and walked right by the manager. "Mornin."

"Glad to see the place still intact. Madoka, can I speak to you in a second." He asked.

"Sure." Madoka smiled as they went into the kitchen to talk.

"Ok, I need to say this now before I forget. This restaurant is now under a Federal Investigation after an incident happened yesterday." he said.

"What was that?" Madoka asked curiously.

"So there was a birthday party yesterday. A little boy was just leaving and as he left, it is claimed that the child was scratched in the chest as he walked out. There were some broken ribs as a result. Because of multiple incidents that were never solved in the past years, the FBI is taking over the case. So we might close by Saturday."

"I hope that child is ok," Madoka worried. "Where is he?"

"At the hospital down the street." he answered.

"Thanks for the heads up." Madoka ran out of the room.

"Be careful." He waved.

"Katsu, come on!" Madoka walked into the Kids Cove and realized what she was looking at.

"Why did they do this? Is this why this animation looks weird?" Katsu looked around it.

"This is the thing that sent me back." Madoka touched it.

"... I'm so sorry Madoka that you're stuck here." said Katsu as she looked down.

"Its ok, I will figure out a way." Madoka pated on the back.

"By the way, I couldn't find Kyubey either." Katsu said. Madoka paused and looked back. Then she gave a little smile.

"I'm sure that Kyubey will find a way out." Madoka smiled. "Kyubey can ease his way out of any situation. Now we have someplace to be to investigate."

"What is it?"

"An incident that happened yesterday." Madoka walked to the door.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Katsu went up to Madoka and followed behind. The walked on to the street. The sun was out. It was a bit warm but it was pleasant. The trees where just shedding their leaves. It was clear that it was fall was in the air.

Katsu looked up at the trees and smiled. To her, fall was the most beautiful season to her because of all of the colors.

They both walk into the hospital. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Umm...We would like to see... someone." Madoka said.

"Sorry ma'am but visiting hours are not until 10:00." The receptionist said. "You can wait over there."

"Thank you." Madoka went to the waiting area with Katsu behind her.

"Do you know who we are looking for?" Katsu asked.

"Not really."

"Madoka, you blindly walk into a hospital not knowing who your looking for?"

"Pretty... much." Madoka sat there worried. "Maybe if you watch the news you can find out who it is."

"Well, ok." Katsu's face was now glued to the TV. Madoka was tired. She yawned slowly and Katsu took notice.

"You should get some sleep. I bet for being stuck in this time can be weird for you. Plus working the night shift knowing that you could get killed." Katsu took of her jacket and put it on top of Madoka. "Sleep tight." Madoka nodded and closed her eyes.

"_Hello? Where am I?" Madoka asked. Everything was dark. Nothing by darkness surrounding her. Suddenly a door of light opens. Madoka hears her name being called. She walks through the light. Suddenly she is in the kitchen in her own home. She sees her family crying. Her mother and father were devastated._

"_How is this possible?" her mom asked. "Where is my girl?"_

_Her dad patted her mom on the back. "I know this is devastating for both of us. Madoka... our little girl... is gone."_

_Madoka was now surprised holding her mouth. There was a sudden flash of light. Suddenly she hears the voice of a news reporter._

"_The disappearance of Madoka Kaname has authorities guessing on why this girl can disappear without a trace."_

_Another voice "We are working as hard as we can to find the culprit behind the possible kidnapping. An Amber Alert has been issued for the city and the surrounding states. We encourage that people that might know something about this girl. Please talk to us."_

_Suddenly she is standing in front of Mami and Sayaka._

"_I can't do this anymore!" Sayaka mentioned. "Madoka was possibly taken is a witch's maze."_

"_It makes no sense. There should have been evidence of that witch." Mami looked down. "Madoka was always that person that you could fit in with. She was calm and respectful. She can make a few mistakes here and there every once in a while. When you meet her she makes a big impact and when that's gone, you feel empty."_

_Both of them cried at the same time and tried to comfort each other. Madoka watching the moment started tearing up too. "Is this what would happen if I don't come back?" She wips off a tier from her face._

"_The time is now, how time is intact , don't come back until you strive and five."_

"_Huh?" Madoka looked around her._

"_The time is now, how time is intact , don't come back until you strive and five." repeated the voice._

"_Who is that?"_

"_The time is now, how time is intact , don't come back until you strives and five." Suddenly, everything went black. The only thing in front of her was... The Mangled._

"_You send me back right now, I don't want to go through this anymore!" Madoka wiped another tear off after yelling._

""_The time is now, how time is intact , don't come back until you strive and five." repeated the voice._

"_The truth will soon come to you... Madoka... *glitch* help them... save them... save her." another voice said._

_Madoka stood there. "What do you mean?" _

_Suddenly the Mangle attacks Madoka. "AAAAAAEEEEEEEOOOOOOHHAAAA."_

"AAAAAAH!" Madoka wakes up in surprise. She started breathing heavily. She told herself that it was all a dream.

"Madoka are you ok?" Katsu asked.

"...Yeah, this happens everyday." Madoka smiled that was soon gone from her sad sigh.

"Recurring nightmares?" Katsu asked. "They could mean something. Tell me about them."

Madoka tells Katsu about the nightmares she has gotten since she has been here.

"There is a connection here." Katsu thought. "The animatronics are in everyone of your dreams."

"Its like someone is trying to talk to me but is overtaken by something else." Madoka said.

"You mentioned in the first dream that there was Freddy spelling "Help Me". Also a little girl saying, "they're coming". The second dream sounds like something that came out of your childhood that your subconscious I bet made you aware of it. The one you had now was mostly about what would happen if you didn't come back to your original time. The end of that dream is what we need to use." Katsu analysed.

Madoka thought about the second dream she had. Suddenly, she had a flashback.

"_Madoka, I'm inviting you to my birthday party!" Sayaka said as she gave her the invitation._

"_Wow! where is it?" Madoka got over excited "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza? Isn't it that weird animatronic place where they all sing stupid songs?"_

"_Don't ruin it for me!" Sayaka huffed. "If you don't come then we won't be best friends anymore."_

_Madoka sighed "Fine. I will come."_

She looked at Katsu. "The second dream might have happened. I don't remember what happened there, but somehow I remember getting invited."

"Just say it happened because there is a high chance that the second dream happened." Katsu thought.

"I will say that for now." Madoka nodded.

"The third dream at the end said "The time is now, how time is intact , don't come back until you strive and five"." Katsu thought for a second. "I get it, you have been here for 3 nights. Madoka, you can't go back until you do 5 nights at the pizza place."

"Oh... 5 nights!" Madoka thought for a second. "2 more nights. I'm doing fine."

"I think someone need you in this timeline to help with something." said Katsu. "We can talk about this later. While you were asleep, I found out the name of the boy we are looking for." She got up and walked to the door to the elevators.

"Who is it?" Madoka followed behind.

"Ryou." Katsu said as she pressed on the button. "I was listening to one of the nurses. Room 407."

The elevator opened its doors and both of them walked on and set their destination to the 4th floor.

"Your good at listening." Madoka mentioned.

"I also got a little sleep myself." Katsu smiled. "I had a dream that I was speaking to my sister again."

"Well we have been up all night." Madoka said. "Makes since."

The elevator opens its doors at the fourth floor. Katsu goes through the hospital and finds the room. There was a little boy playing an old device.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Can we ask you a couple questions please?" Madoka asked.

"Sure." Ryou put down the device.

"What happened yesterday?" she asked.

Ryou layed there silent for a second."Well I remember being rushed to the hospital for something. I think I got scratched and I was bleeding really badly. I don't know what it me. It was like something invisible ripped a part of my chest."

"Get well soon." Katsu said.

"The weird part is that I don't have the scar anymore." he said as he took of his bandages. "But it hurts really bad."

"What?" Madoka and Katsu looked closer and found that there were no scars. Madoka was then reminded of the dream she had. Where she was protecting Sayaka from falling Freddy. How she got hurt and then it was like it never happened.

"Thanks for sharing." Katsu thanked him. Madoka and Katsu start going out of the room. Suddenly they run into someone else.

"Excuse me, do you know that person?" he asked as he took off his hat.

"No, we just came to ask some questions." Katsu smiled.

"I must ask you two to leave." He calmly demanded as he brought out his badge. "FBI, I need to talk to him alone."

"Um... yes you may, we were leaving anyway." Madoka stepped out of the room with Katsu.

"Now we know that the FBI is investigating." Katsu looked back at the room as the agent shut the door.

"Well we need to think about this information anyway. You want to go hunt some witches?" Madoka offered.

"I don't mind doing that. We will think about this later." Katsu said as they went to the elevators.

For the rest of the day, they hunted witches one by one. Madoka was also getting geared up for night four. Questions still plagued their minds. Why do the animatronics move? What did Madoka's dreams mean? Where was Kyubey?"


	8. Chapter 8: Night 4

Night was looming over the quiet city. Madoka and Katsu just arrived at the Pizza Place. Another night awaited them. Kyubey was still missing.

There was a birthday party still going on late. The restaurant just closed though, but because of the rules, customers can stay for as long as they can. The family was still there because they haven't gotten their pizza yet.

"I'm not going home and eating Mc. Chunky's for dinner. I rather eat here!" The wife said as she looked. Madoka and Katsu just walked in by this point.

"Honey, I don't know why its taking them so long.." Responded the father.

"I want to eat mommy!" said the little girl.

"She looks really cute!" Katsu smiled.

"Didn't we all when we were kids?" Madoka responded. Just then, the waiter comes out with the pizzas.

"We are really sorry. We ran out of tomato sauce and it took us a while to find some." He said. "To apologize you will get this visit for free."

"Thats what I like to hear." The father smiled.

The girl and her friends took a bit of the pizza. "Mommy, why does the pizza taste salty and like I bit on metal?" The mom took a bit to see what she meant. She noticed something that tasted off. The pizza didn't taste like pizza at all. She smells it, it tasted like blood.

The mother fainted. The father starts smelling the blood. "Uh... Ok kids! Lets get to the car. We are going to Weighty's."

"Aww, I want to got to Mc. Chunky's. Well its better than this." One of the kids said. They all walked out of the restraint. The father pulled the mother into the front seat of the car.

"Is that blood I smell?" Katsu asked.

"Yes. Where did you guys find the sauce?" Madoka asked the waiter. All of them ran into the back of the kitchen into the pantry. There was a bottle of Plagueo's filled with the red sauce. Some of it overflowed onto the counter. There was red stuff dropping from the ceiling. Madoka stepped onto the counter and pushed up the ceiling. When she looked though. She looked above. It was really dark. Blood was dripping onto her face.

"Can someone pass me a flashlight?" Madoka asked.

The chief grabbed a flashlight and gave it to Madoka. Madoka turned it on and pointed the flashlight straight up.

Suddenly, Madoka was scarred. She saw something that she wish she didn't see. No other than Kyubey. Madoka was shaken. Kyubey's face was cut off and you could see his eyes hanging in the balance. His brain was also hanging but also cut in half. Madoka was speechless.

"Madoka, what do see?" Katsu asked.

"Aaaahh...aaaaah...aaah." Madoka stood there thinking of the right words to say.

The chef grabbed Madoka and pushed her aside and looks up. "A doll like creature thats bleeding?"

The manager walks in. "I just got a call from the city reporting a complaint of the food tasting like blood. Did someone cut their hands while cooking?" He looked at Madoka in which she was covered with Kyubey's blood, frozen in place.

"How did I child's doll get up here and why did they put blood in it?" The chef asked. "I think we need the close the restaurant for tomorrow and call the police."

"No!" The manager demanded. Suddenly getting worried. "I don't care if we serve tolet water. We are still open for one more day. The restaurant already lost a lot money because of the incidents. I... I mean we don't want lose anymore."

"But the customers!" the chef mentioned.

"I did something about the animatronics to protect the customers because the safer our restaurant the more customers want to come. That doesn't seem to be working. Don't argue about this anymore! If you do, you're fired. Same goes to all of you!" The manager looked at everyone even Madoka and Katsu.

There was a knock on the door. "Police and FBI!"

The manager looked back. "I will handle this. Do not come out the the kitchen. Everybody, help clean. Nobody talk or you're fired." The manager goes outside to handle the police..

Madoka and Katsu looked at each other. "That guy seems a little greedy." Katsu whispered.

"He was always greedy. He just hides it. When you first meet him he seems like a responsible person that you want to hang out with. Overtime, his greed shows." The chef whispered.

Madoka and Katsu helped the chef clean for the night. Once they were done. The manager stopped talking to the police and all of the workers walked out.

"I'm no longer paying overtime!" The manager said.

"Really, its almost midnight." One of the workers said.

"Be quiet or you're fired." He responded.

Madoka and Katsu went to the back room to work. The night was just started. Katsu started looking at the cameras.

"What did you see up there Madoka?" she asked, her eyes were still on the cameras.

"Kyubey..." Madoka looked down "His face was cut off."

Katsu looked up and checked the hallway. Foxy was there. "Kyubey? Knowing him, he is still alive. That body is just an empty shell. He has more lives than Picki Dinaj."

"Who is that?" Madoka asked

"You don't want to know." Katsu didn't want so say anything.

"I am going to have nightmares." Madoka predicted.

"Are you already going through the nightmare phase already?" Katsu asked.

"Yeah, we have talked about this, remember." she said.

"I think I know the connections." Katsu snapped her fingers.

"What do you think?" Madoka asked.

"Your dreams are connected through the animatronics. Someone is trying to tell you something. I think that thing is one of the animatronics."

"That makes no sense." Madoka released.

"Thats the best I could come up with." Katsu smiled. She looked back at the camerias. "Thats weird."

"What?" Madoka asked.

"You know the thing that says "Wind up Music Box"?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Am I supposed to wind it up now. Because this is the first time I have ever seen it on." Katsu asked.

"Its on? I broke that animatronic my first night." Madoka remembered.

"Yeah, am I supposed to wind it?" Katsu asked.

"Did you forget to wind it?"

"Uh...may-."

At that moment, the ring around the rosey music started playing. Katsu shook, "I hate this music."

"Katsu, turn into a magical girl now! we don't have much time. Once the song hits it climax, we're died." Madoka yelled. "We need to fight it."

Katsu nodded and gets her soul gem and transformed herself into a magical girl.

Madoka followed and got her soul gem and started to transform. While she was transforming, suddenly the song hits its climax and the Puppet runs in and lands on Madoka, interrupting her transformation. Madoka was knocked out cold into the wall behind her.

"Get off her!" Katsu hit the Puppet with her sword chopping it into pieces. The head of the Puppet rolled to Katsu's feet. The puppet had the face of Kyubey with no eyes.

"AAAAAH" Katsu kicked it to the wall. Kyubey's blood now on Katsu's shoe. She looks down at Madoka. Her soul gem was still in her hands. It was no longer a bright color. Madoka's soul gem was grey.

"Madoka?" Katsu tried to wake her up. "Madoka!? Madoka, wake up! MADOKA!" She cried over her body.

"Katsu, leave her alone." said a familiar voice.

"Kyubey?" Katsu looked up and found herself looking at him.

"Her soul in her soul gem was scared out." Kyubey said as he sat on Madoka's lap.

"Scared?" Katsu asked.

"When you transform into a magical girl, your soul gem is used to help with the transformation. When you get interrupted during the transformation, your soul gets scared out of your soul gem. Madoka right now is outside her soul gem. She is the only one that can fix herself." explained Kyubey. "We can worry about this later. Your life is also in danger. I will keep Madoka safe, you focus on the camera and lets finish the night."

Katsu resumed watching the cameras. Kyubey looked at Madoka. "Sweet dreams Madoka. You need some rest."

"_What do you mean I need some rest?" She asked looking at Kyubey. Suddenly she was looking at herself laying there. "I'm... over... here." She looked at herself. Her hands were transparent with the ground. "What happened to me?"_

_Suddenly, light passed on the corner of her eyes. Madoka turned her head as she found the light flouting into the vent._

"_madoka..." whispered a voice._

"_Hello... who's there?" Madoka shook. A white hand comes out of the vent telling her to come. Madoka looked in the dark vent. Nothing was there. She goes in and the vent leads her into one of the party rooms._

_The light traveled through the wall. Madoka followed it into the Manager's office. Madoka scratched her head. "What am I doing in here?" The light shined from one of the cadnets._

_Madoka opens it and finds a safe. "Whats this?"_

_The light goes through the safe. "What do you want me to do? I can't open it." She touches the side and her hand goes straight through. She ends up grabbing files on the animatronic maintenance. _

_Madoka pours over the files. There were 13 pages of documents. Each page is a description on each animatronic._

_Reading though the files one by one, according to the records, they were maintained by a 3rd party company since 1986. The years before that, it was maintained by the restaurant. Each document was sighed by the manager. Madoka noticed something about the signatures. The manage before 1985 was a totally different person. The maintenance records for 1987 were still empty. _

_Madoka put the files back in the safe to make sure she leaves no trace. She goes out the the room to find the old Cheka staring into the camera. Madoka went to the door and suddenly Cheka was looking at her. _

"_Can you see me?" Madoka asked. Cheka just stood there. Madoka just slowly walked out._

_When she got back to the office. Katsu looked at the clock and back at the camera's. Kyubey was still on her body. There was a little light coming from her soul gem._

"_Why is my soul gem gray?" Madoka touched her gem with her ghostly hands. Suddenly she feels a sudden force of energy pulling her into the soul gem. "Whats going on." The gem started returning to its nature color being pink._

"Madoka?" Kyubey said as he noticed the change in her soul gem.

Madoka opened her eyes back in her own body. "Kyubey?"

Katsu looked over and smiled in relief. "Madoka!" Katsu got on the floor to hug her. "I thought you were dead."

"No, I'm just a bit queasy." Madoka touched her head. "I also have a headache."

"Madoka, just hang in there. I am doing well. The night is almost over." Katsu said. "You just lay there and let me handle the animatronics."

Madoka sat there looking at Kyubey. Katsu got back into the chair and started to work. "Bonny is coming. Madoka get under the desk quick!"

Madoka and Kyubey got under the desk. Katsu hid in the mask. "The night was just about to end. Bonny comes into the room. Scanning Katsu like she was a creep. Bonny left quick as he got in. Then the clock finally stuck 6 am.

"Quitting time!" Katsu jumped up in joy. Come on Madoka, I don't want to be here any longer than I need to."

Madoka stood up and though. "_One more night. This will all end tonight. After this, we will figure out what is behind all of this."_

**A/N Ok I spent some time on this chapter. Its odvise that I did some stab jokes on Wendy's as Weighty's, Mc. Donalds as Mc. Chunky's (Seems Legit) And Nicki Minaj as Picki Dinaj. You need a bit of that mix every once in a while. So yeah back to school. Yaaaaah! I miss writing this fic while in Language class. How fitting. Any Climax Suggestions for Night 5 I will gladly take. Just comment, Thank you :)**


	9. Chapter 9: A Day at Freddy's

Madoka and Katsu go out of the office. The manager just comes in. He doesn't speak a word to both of them when he walked in."

"Good morning." Madoka smiled.

"Oh... um... yeah good morning." The manager shuts and locks the office door behind him.

"He isn't acting himself today." Katsu mentioned.

"Well, he could be hiding something." Madoka said as she thought to the experience she had last night.

Katsu looked at her "Is there something on your mind?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean, talk about it!"

"I might, if your interested."

"If it has anything to do with my sister, I would love to know."

"Fine, I will tell you. But in private."

Madoka took Katsu to the kitchen pantry and shut the door. The blood stain on the counter was still there from last night.

"I had a weird experience or dream where I was watching you and Kyubey and I went though the files."

"Tell me about it." Katsu sat down and looked at Madoka.

Madoka explained her dream in more detail.

"Madoka, have you ever heard of Astral Projection?" Katsu asked.

"No, what is that?" Madoka asked

"Its when your soul get separated from your body temporality and wonders. In your case, your soul gem." Katsu explained. "Well back to what you were talking about. The animatronics were never maintained so far. Every time there is a maintenance, the manager has to approve the maintenance. So two years ago, there was a different manager."

"Correct." Madoka nodded.

"Interesting. Do you think we can find anyone that worked there back then?" Katsu asked.

"Well there is only one way for us to find out." Madoka looked at the door. The chef was just coming in. He put up his coat on the rack and took off his hat.

"Oh, um good morning." He said as he went into the kitchen. Madoka and Katsu followed behind.

"We were wondering how long have you worked here." Katsu asked.

"10 years." he answered.

"Thats a lot more than I thought." Madoka said

"A lot has changed since then." He said as he the flour, water and yeast. "When I started here, I really liked to cook pizza. In fact, the location was different. We used to be right next to the mall. It used to be a small diner which was family owned. When I was cooking in the back of the restraint. There was a time where the restraint waiters were dressed in Freddy Fazbear suits to make it a Family friendly place. The pizza was made fresh because every ingredient was made locally. We all loved our jobs. But then, that day happened."

"What happened?" Madoka asked.

"I really didn't want to tell anybody this. Only some of us know about this. Remember that story I told you?"

"You mean the one about Ms. Sass?" Madoka asked.

"Ms. Sass?" Katsu looked up. "Who is that?"

"I will tell you later." Madoka looked at her.

"Well we made up 50% of that. There was a person but it was actually a male person. We just thought to reflect the girl victims to change it into a person. Plus, he disappeared, after this incident."

"What Happened?" Madoka asked.

"It was a normal day, nothing out of the ordinary. I was just making cake for the kids as the Waiter brought them out. Someone came in and murdered one of the girls. Surprisingly nobody saw it. A dead body now in the middle of the room. The police investigated and match fingerprints to a man, but he disappeared. Some surgeon reported that he was given plastic surgery on his face and looks like a totally different person. The murder's kept happening after. More girls were murdered near the restaurant and sometimes a boy would be killed."

"Poor kids." Madoka looked down in despair.

"After that, the family business never fixed it reputation and never recovered. Less business means less money. The business was bought by a company and was moved to another location. They bought the animatronics in to entertain the kids. Then another murder happened. Some kid was killed by someone. The Police expected that the guy from the first murder was still there. They accused one of the employees. When the day in court arrived, he was in a car accident and died soon after. The police couldn't really figure out why the murders were happening near the place and why it was mostly young girls. The old manager that was there since the beginning resigned and the one we have today. After that, the murders changed patten and started happening farther away. Now ever since this started we had some poltergeist and unexplained events."

"Just like last night." Katsu said.

"Correct." The chief set the dough to rise and started making another.

At that moment, the manager walked in. "I want you to start using these Gedoorno's Pizza to serve the kids instead of the others." He said as he set the groceries on the counter.

"Now we are buying the store brands. What happened the the fresh ingredients. You have been buying cheaper and cheaper products as time moves on." The chef backlashed.

"We need to save money. It doesn't really matter anyway cause we have to close down by tomorrow." the manager said.

"I am making a fresh pizza right now. Business is not about money and profit, its about quality. People like quality over quantity. That brings business back to the restaurant. You can't use cheap products." The chef explained.

"Well we are quickly running out of money and we can't waste any more. Don't make me fire you!" He reacted.

"Fine!" The chef took one of the pizzas and looked at the direction.

"What happened yesterday with the police?" Madoka asked. The manager looked at her giving an odd look.

"Well... I might have told them that the chef cut his finger and was sent home because of that. Now the city wants to send the health inspector to investigate. It doesn't matter because the police is closing this place down for the investigation." he answered.

The clock struck 8:00. "Oh my we got to get this place ready. 2 hours until we open." The chef looked into the oven and set the temperature.

Other employes started coming in. They all looked very depressed. One of them looked like they had a bad morning. The manager had to go do something that morning and left for a while. Madoka and Katsu were sitting in the main room.

"Do you think we are staying for the day?" Katsu asked.

"I guess so, I'm actually curious on how business runs here." Madoka answered.

A couple hours later, the restaurant opened its doors and let the first families come in. There kids went to play in the Kid Corner and the Arcade. One of them played the games where you win lots of tickets. Katsu and Madoka observed the children. Some of them were messing with Mangle in the corner.

Suddenly, Freddy walks by the corner of Madoka's eye and surprises here. She jumped into Katsu's shoulder. Freddy comes up to Madoka and gets out a piece of paper.

"What is he doing?" Katsu asked. Freddy gives a signature to Madoka and says "Have *glitch* my autograph"

"Um... thanks?" Madoka slowly took the paper away from him. Freddy walked away as Madoka unraveled the paper. "Freddy Fazbear." There was something else that was written but it was too small to read.

"Hey kids, who wants to mangle Mangle?"

"Me, me, me, me," said the children.

Katsu and Madoka looked at each other. Suddenly they are approached by Cheka.

"What is upsetting you two? Get on up and play! I will tell you a joke. What did one hat say to the other?"

"Um..." Madoka stood there.

"We don't know." Katsu admitted.

"You stay here, I'll go on a head!" Cheka said the punchline. "Ha,ha,ha,ha."

"I can tell something better than that." Katsu stood up.

"Ok, make me laugh." Cheka said.

"How do you make a plummer cry?" Katsu asked.

Cheka stood there waiting for a punchline.

"You kill his family." Katsu chuckled. Madoka laughed. Cheka just stood there.

"Thats not funny. Death is not funny." Cheka mentioned. "Meet my friend, Mr, Weiner."

"WHAT?" Katsa stopped laughing. Cheka puts out a fist and hold up her thumb. The yellow finger had a face on it.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Weiner, remember, eat your veggies." Cheka acted.

Katsu sighed in relief. Then she looked at Cheka with a straight face "Says the animatronic that works at a pizza place that doesn't serve vegetables."

Cheka looked away. "You're no fun." She walked away.

Katsu sat down next to Madoka. "Why do these animatronic want to mess with us?"

"Maybe because we look younger than 12." Madoka answered.

"Good point." Katsu smiled.

All of the animatronics gather on the stage. "Hey, meet the Freddy Krewger's. We are here to entertain you." said Freddy.

All the children gather in front for the show.

"I bet its just going to stupid redundant song." Katsu predicted.

"A 1, 2, 1234." The music started.

_We are going to Brush, Brush, Brush our teeth._

_We are going to Clean, Clean, Clean our feet._

_We are going to Ride, Ride, Ride our jeep._

_We are going to School -_

"I knew it." Katsu said. The children where all enjoying it.

"Lets get out of here." Madoka said as she got up with Katsu to move.

"Excuse me? Do you work here?" asked a woman that came up to them.

"Uh... Kinda?" Madoka didn't have a clear answer.

"FBI, can I talk to you two?" She asked as she flashed her badge.

"Um.. sure." Madoka answer. They all sat down in one of the empty party rooms. The agent got out a recording device and activated it.

"I want to start by asking your names." She said calmly.

"Madoka Kaname."

"Katsu Kanon."

"What is your job here?"

"Night Guard." Madoka answered.

"I help here." Katsu followed.

"Anything out of the ordinary that happens?"

"Yes." Madoka said.

"Please talk about it."

"At night, it gets pretty scary. You have to keep your eyes out. The animatronics tend to move at night. I know it seems crazy, but its true. You see how they move around during the day. I don't think that they should be on during the night time. Animatronics always scared me as a kid. Which brings me to my next point. If they get into the office, they try to kill you."

"Hmm... Do you think the animatronics are connected to the murders of girls all around the city?" She asked

"That doesn't make since. You see the animatronics stay here and there is no evidence that they have left the building. They never do and never will." Katsu explained.

"Well thanks girls, lets see where this route takes me." She walked out with the recording device.

"Do we still know what could be the cause of this?" Katsu asked.

"No." Madoka said getting up. As they went out of the party room.

A couple hours later it was 8 pm. The two girls decided to help the cook clean dishes. He really did appreciate the help.

"Well thank you girls for helping me out." He said with a smile.

"Oh no trouble." Katsu smiled. At that moment. The manager came back.

"Oh hi." He hurried though. "Here is your pay check, I have some stuff to do in the back. nobody bother me." He shut the door behind him and locked it.

"He is like this every Friday. Don't worry." The chef said as he grabbed his jacket. "Have a good night."

"Night!" Madoka and Katsu waved.

"What are we going to do. We might not solve this mystery." Katsu though.

"Just give it some ti..." Madoka was interrupted by the sound of someone yelling.

"_Somebody, please help me!"_ said the voice.

"What's that?" Katsu asked.

"_Help, any magical girl, please!"_

"It sounds like its coming from..." Madoka looked at the Manager's office.

Both of them slowly approached the office and looked at the door. "Hey, you ok in there?" Madoka asked.

"What are you talking about. I told you not to bother me!" The manager raised his voice."

"_Help Me! If anyone can hear me!"_

"I can hear things in there." Katsu said.

"I don't hear a thing."

"_HELP! PLEASE!"_

"Thats it, we're are coming in!" Madoka transformed into a Magical Girl and took out an arrow and aimed at the door. She shoots it down and they break in. What did they see you may ask?

The manager was sitting there, but in his hands was a... Witches' Seed and the other was a... Soul Gem.

Madoka and Katsu where speechless. The manager stood up. "Ahh, Madoka, I knew you were a bit different when I first met you."

"WHAT!?" Madoka stood there shocked. Katsu was also shocked. Both of them stood there speechless.


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Night

**A/N: I know what you're thinking people who follow this story. Wow, 2 chapters in one day. Yeah. I kinda broke my schedule because I was too lazy and school. So this afternoon. I finished chapter 9 and wrote chapter 10 in 4 hours. This was my afternoon BTW. The story still isn't over. We have one more chapter to go. And I have some ideas for it. Some of them have been shared by the comments I read. I love getting peoples reactions and stuff. Thank you. Keep commenting. BTW. from the last chapter to this one. M Night Shyamalan would say: What a Twist. I planned it when this story started. I explain it so just read it.**

"You're both magical girls. Correct?" he asked.

"Yes. How do you know, and why are you holding a soul gem?" Katsu asked.

"Is that what these things are called? Hmm..." The manager looked at the gem. "Well its a shiny item. I think I will keep it."

Madoka connected the dots from what she has exprenced and read from the past days. "Your the one who murdered the girls!"

"I did. So what?" he smiled.

"Thats a crime!" Katsu yelled "You killed my sister!

"We are going to call the police." Madoka took a step back getting ready to run to the phone.

The manager pulls out a gun. "Halt! Nobody is getting no phone!" Madoka held up her hands. Katsu does the same thing.

"Let me explain why I did this." The manager shook as he held the gun a both of them. "A long time ago, I was walking down the street. I was running out of money fast and I was looking for a job and I just got out of college. Then suddenly, I thought I was transported into another world."

"_How did I get here? Whats going on? Is anybody here?"_

"_hehhehehehehehehehehhehehehehehhheeeehhehheehehehdsfds." _

"_Who's there?!"_

"_dfsffgafdgadffgafhgJJRRROOOOOAAARRR!"_

"_What is that thing?"_

"_SAY BACK! Don't interfere."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm a magical girl, just call me Sass."_

"_Nice to meet you."_

"_Hold on let me take care of this witch real quick."_

_*Boom* *Crash*_

"_Amazing."_

"_Yeah, too bad I can't erase memories."_

"_I want to remember that."_

"_Here, just don't tell anyone."_

"_I promise."_

"After that, I really couldn't stop thinking about Sass. She saved my life. I started to follow her. She didn't know I was there. Then I saw her Soul Gem. I thought that thing was worth a fotion. Just in case I go bankrupt, I just sell it and make money off of that. I wanted that soul gem no matter what. Then the day I almost got caught by the police. There was a witch in the Fazbear Diner that morning and she went there earlier to deal with it before the diner opened. I wanted to set my trap."

"_Goodbye Sass!"_

_*Slice*_

"_ack~...~aa"_

"I just stabbed her in the heart and took her soul gem. The portal to the witch's area opened right there in the middle and I was waiting there. Once she was dead, I grabbed her soul gem. Then I realised there was witnesses watching me murder her. It was done. I ran out of the restaurant as I heard someone call for police. I quickly asked for a plastic surgery a few hours later to cover myself. I cut off a part of my fingers to cover the fingerprint. From that moment on, I was a bit more careful. I got a job at the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and I had an office because I had a degree. I was the accountant of the new restant. I also killed other girls for their soul gems. I didn't stab them though. I realised if I just take them away, they die. The hardest girl I captured was killed in the nearby creek.

"My... sister!" Katsu let a tear fall down her cheek.

"_Let go of my..*pant* soul gem, before I turn into a witch."_

"_Give it up!"_

"_Cough!"_

"_Thank you!"_

So I gathered 13 of them and this is my 14th. And you two will be my 15th and 16th.

"You heartless bastard." Katsu looked at him with anger. She knew she couldn't do anything because of the gun pointing straight at her.

Madoka didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to fell. She was angry, sad and frightened at the same time. Then she thought of something.

"Give up your soul gems." he said.

"No!" Madoka said bravely.

"What did you say?

"No!" Madoka looked into the eyes of him. "You are a very greedy person. But, I know you know well that if you shoot both of us, you will leave evidence pointing directly at yourself. You won't shoot us because of that."

They both looked directly at each other Madoka opens her mouth again. "The soul gems look for inhabited bodys. This is what makes our body's fit with our soul gems. You took them away from their original bodies, and now the only available bodys near by... are the animatronics themselves."

"Then why are they attacking you?" Katsu asked.

"I don't know why, but I think it has something to do with your sister. She knows that you can't figure out the culprit all by yourself. So I was sent back to help you. That what one of the dreams was trying to tell me. They attack because just like ghost, there in unrest." Madoka explained.

The manager runs to the door and travels across the restaurant to the exit. The exit was locked. We was stuck for the night. So was Madoka and Katsu. Suddenly, the clock struck 12 and the animatronics started gathering and started to follow the Manager to the arcade. Madoka and Katsu followed as they watched him.

The animatronics came closer. The manager shot out of his gun. A bullet hole appeared in Foxy. He kept moving. The manager made more shots and hit all of the animatronics. But they didn't stop.

Suddenly the lights started flickering. The arcade machines started to spark. The electricity sparks surround him and suck him into the machine. Madoka and Katsu run to the machine.

"What happened to him?" Madoka asked.

"I don't know." Katsu answered. Suddenly electric sparks surrounded both of them as they were sucked into the machine.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH." Madoka yelled as they fell.

"Is this a witches' labyrinth?!" Katsu asked as they fell.

They both landed in some sort of game world. Everything looked 8 bit. Except themselves. Its like they landed in a video game.

"What is this place?" Katsu asked. She gets out her soul get and transforms. Then grabs her sword.

"Katsu, stay close." Madoka said. They kept hearing something. Like someone was spelling.

"H...E...L...P...T...H...E...M...S...A...V...E...T...H...E...M!"

Madoka and Katsu walked together slowly though the 8-bit restaurant. They saw animatronics in game forms. Standing there doing nothing.

"No! No! Get me out of here!" said a familiar voice.

"Stop right there!" said Katsu as they came up behind him.

"Your rain of terror, is over." Madoka finished.

The manager smiled and laughed. "Well, I didn't show you this. I stole this gun from a magical girl and its not just a gun." He pressing something on the gun and it turns into a sword. "En garde!"

Katsu jumped in front and swiped at the manager but he deflected it. Madoka just watched them fight. All of the animatronics started to surround the fight. Transforming into their original forms.

Katsu swung to the left and right hitting the sword. The manager pushes her back into the wall cornering her. She jumps onto the ceiling and runs behind him. The manager jumps into Katsu, but just in time countered it with a kick.

Madoka knew she had to do something. She saw that Katsu's ring was getting darker. She was using magic and fast. Madoka took out an arrow and amed.

Katsu sled to the side and blocked. She started to get weaker and weaker. She didn't give up. She went into defense and started blocking attacks.

Madoka took a shot at his gun and missed. Apparently, the manager saw this and went up to Madoka. She gets another arrow. He charges and she reflects the attack with the arrow. Madoka jumps into the air and summons 10 more bows surrounding her to attack. The manager douges everyone and gets out of the way, right into Katsu. She pants and pants. She thought that she might lose consenness. Madoka grabbed an extra Witch's Seed and throws it to Katsu. "Here, do it!"

Katsu takes it and heals herself with it and jumps over the manager to Madoka. Both of them rub their hands together and create a electric spark. They both combine their attack and run up the manager one at a time. Katsu and Madoka do an electric slap one at a time on his face and land on their feet.

The manager started to pant. Knowing he was tired of fighting both of them. They were simply too powerful. He didn't give up. He holds up the sword and was in defence mode.

The game world a starting to fall apart. The intense fight was breaking the arcade machine.

"Hit me with your best shot, I'm still standing. I don't go down until I fall." he said obviously a risk taker.

"He doesn't go down easlly does he?" Katsu mentioned.

"You heard him right!" Madoka said. Katsu darted forward and suddenly, they were face to face. Madoka grabs her bow and rubs her hands creating electricity that she passed to her arrow. Katsu whacked the sword 3 times and moved out of Madoka's way as she shot the arrow. The manager didn't have time to react that he got shot in the leg and was electrocuted. He was now kneeling on his other knee.

The game world falls apart and the arcade blows up. Fire now engulfed the restaurant. The manager, was done. "No! Why."

Suddenly, Foxy comes out of nowhere and bites the manager's head. "OOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGSADADAQQEUUUU!" Blood rushes out of his now unconscious body. A chunk of his skill was now on the other side of the room.

The building starts to fall apart. "We need to get out of here!" Madoka pulls Katsu to the front where they broke the glass and got out safely. The clock struck 6.

Then, Madoka remember something. "Wait!" she runs back in and tries to find the now destroyed manager's office. Once she found it. She gathered all of the soul gems she could find and took them back outside.

"That was dangerous." Katsu said. "What are you going to do with all of the soul gems?"

"This." Madoka drops all of the soul gems onto the ground and they all shatter into pieces.

"What!" Katsu was puzzled.

"They're all trapped in there soul gems, they need freedom, they bodies are gone. They need to get out. And that is too keep them from getting unrest. All of them need to go to rest."

Suddenly the glass swirled around them as ghost started to fly into the sky. One by one they all looked happy that they were free. The last spirit come out.

"Emi?" Katsu recognised.

"Hi sis, you have really grown!" she smiled.

Katsu realised a tear from her eyes and wipes it. "Its really you!"

"Madoka, thank you for helping my sister." Emi's ghost said.

"Did you send me back here?" Madoka asked.

"Yes indeed." she responded.

"How do you know what you will do in the future?" Madoka asked.

"As a ghost, you will know all things. I sent you because without you, Katsu won't be able to find me. You are a very smart girl."

"Well not that smart." Madoka blushed.

"Oh don't say that. Everyone is smart in the own way." she smiled. "The funny thing Madoka, is that you caused a time paradox."

"Why do you say that?" Madoka asked.

"Well, in your timeline, the building burns down and the soul gems are buried underground. Then someone rebuilds the place and we are still there."

"So I changed the timeline."

"By setting us free, you prevented any future haunting at this restaurant."

The sun starts to come up. "Wow what happened here?" a fumer voice said.

"Kyubey?" Katsu looked. There was not just one, there where 2.

"Sorry I wasn't there to witness everything. I had a good conversation with myself." said one of them.

"You got that right." the other one said.

"Ok which one is from the future?" Madoka asked.

"I am Madoka." one of the stood up and went on Madoka's shoulder.

"Are you ready to go home? You did 5 nights." Emi smiled.

"Yes," Madoka said glad this is all over.

"Wait! Madoka, thanks for being the awesome friend. Thanks for being the one I look up too. You really do leave an impact on my life. Its just heart warming." Katsu was tearing up and she gave Madoka a hug. "Thank you."

"No need to cry." Madoka hugged her back. Maybe one day we can meet again.

They both looked at each other of the last minute. "Goodbye Katsu." Madoka and Kyubey started to disappear and soon they were gone. Katsu rubbed her eye. Emi gave a big hug to Katsu. "You go home, and take care of yourself."

"I... I will." Katsu said looking at her sister for the last time.

"Goodbye Katsu." she withered away. Katsu cryed and cryed. Then the fire department came to put out the fire.

"Whats going on kid." asked the concerned firemen.

"Oh, its nothing." Katsu reacted. She looks at the sunset and smiled. Thank you Madoka, Kyubey, Emi especially. Maybe one day we'll meet again"


	11. Chapter 11: Ending it Off

_After 1987_

_1988: The manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza gets charged with 14 murders and the attempted murder of Katsu Kanon. Also getting out of the hospital for a blow to the head with one of the animatronics. In the month of April, the jury finds him guilty and was sentenced to Death. The fire is never explained. The doll that bleed was never explained. The animatronics that move at night were never explained._

_1990: The manager finally poisoned to death. New owner decided to rebuild Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Construction starts._

_1992: Restaurant reopens. Never regains popularity and tries to market itself. Restaurant hanging in the balance. Soon regains popularity._

_1999: Popularity of arcades go down due to the rise of the video game market._

_2010: Fazbear's Entertainment declares Bankruptcy and starts to dissipate._

"Maam..."

"ugg..."

"Are you ok?"

"wha...?" Madoka opens her eyes to another person. She gets off her back and looked around. It was the place where she was sent back in time.

"Are you ok? You have been laying here for a while?" the woman asked.

Madoka nodded, then realising that she had a headache. "Ah.." she rubbed her head.

"You poor girl. Lets get you home safely." She helps Madoka up. Madoka was really tired. Maybe she was just up a whole entire night and time traveled. The lady picked her up and carried her to a nearby police station.

"What happened to you?" The officer asked.

"I just don't know." Madoka rubbed her head knowing that she was lying because would you tell a police officer that you went back in time?

The officer felt her forehead. "You're running a slight fever. I will call your parents. Just rest." Madoka laid down on the bench. She fell asleep. She was woken up by her dad.

"You feeling well Madoka?" her dad asked.

"I guess so." Madoka sat up and stood. Still feeling dizzy.

"Lets take you home." Her dad picked her up and took her home. He laid her in bed. "Get plenty of rest, you might feel better in the morning."

Madoka smiled and laid on her pillow. Once her dad left the room. She changed into her PJ's and undid her bows on her hairs. Then she laid by down. Madoka never got much sleep in the past 5 days, or 1 day. She knew she has made a difference. After that experience, she wanted to look at things a little deeper.

Madoka feel asleep, but she had one final dream.

_Madoka was laying on the clouds. Opening her eyes looking at the sun. She rubbed her eyes. She felt warm and fuzzy. It was like her sickness was gone._

"_Madoka?" said a familiar voice._

"_Huh?" she looked over and saw a familiar face._

"_Hey Madoka, its been 24 years." Katsu said. She had a halo and also wings on her body._

"_You're dead? Does that mean I'm dead too?" Madoka responded._

"_No, you're just dreaming." Katsu responded._

"_How did you die?" she asked curiously. _

"_Well, I was fighting a witch and it took up all of my power. I turned into one myself and a magical girl defeated me later." her friend responded. "That was 2 years after you left."_

"_I'm sorry," Madoka felt bad for her. "I hope you feel better."_

"_Its fine, I get to be with my sister." She smiled. "And soon, you and your friends will join us up here in the afterlife."_

"_When will I die?" Madoka asked._

_Katsu looked at the sun. "Even though I can see your lifespan and how long you have to live, I can't tell you that. When the time comes, you will know. I can tell you this. A powerful witch will come and challenge your ability. You will be defeated and will turn into a witch yourself."_

"_I'm not supposed to know when this happens?" she asked._

"_Sadly no." Katsu said._

_Madoka sighed. She isn't supposed to know what will happen to her. "I'm just not going to do anything. No matter what I do, my destiny won't change. It was set and stone when I decided to be a magical girl. So time will answer my question. I will know when I die and I will accept it."_

"_There you go Madoka." Katsu smiled and gave her a big hug. "You're like a second sister to me. Thank you for being here."_

"_Thank you Katsu, your such a great friend." Madoka smiled._

Madoka wakes up hugging a pillow on her bed. Feeling fine from yesterday. It was like she was magically healed. She sits up, lays on her pillow and sighed. "Only a dream."

"Good morning Madoka." Kyubey smiled sitting on top of the shelf. "Felling better?"

"Yeah, I think I had a bit of a virus but I think I'm fine." she said as she put her feet on the floor to get ready for school. Kyubey jumped onto the bed and watched Madoka get ready. They both knew that it was just going to be another day.

School just started. Ms. Saotome just had a fit about cooking eggs and how boys shouldn't judge a girl by how it's cooked. After that little fit she announced something.

"We have a new student. She just got out of the hospital so be nice class." Ms. Saotome said.

The new student walks in. She had bows in her hair and and curls in it. She also had glasses. "Hello... my name is... Homera... Homera Akimi." She grabbed a marker and wrote it on the board. Slowly writing it down. It was hard to read because her handwriting is awful. She bowed and sat down.

Later that day. Homera got trapped in a Witch's Labyrinth. Madoka, Mami, and Sayaka got her out. Suddenly Homera was interested in Magical Girls.

The next day, it was lunch and all of them were talking about scary experiences.

"And thats why I never talked to another stranger again." Sayaka smiled.

"Wow that is a very interesting story." Mami clapped. "I like the part where you decided to run."

"Yeah, i liked that too." Homera said. Then she looked a Madoka. "Madoka, I don't think you told us any scary experiences before."

Madoka looked down. "Well if I told you about this, you might not believe me."

"I think we can believe you if you're a magical girl." Mami said interested in what Madoka wanted to tell. "Come on!"

"Yeah, Madoka." Sayaka looked a Madoka.

Madoka stood there and sighed. "Ok fine." Madoka stood up and faced her friends. "Let me tell you about the time where I spent... Five Nights At Freddy's."

_**The End**_

**A/N: Ok, I plan on doing a Q&A session so leave questions in the comments. I will also talk about the developing process of the Fan Fiction you are reading. Again, thank your for reading :).**


	12. Author's Notes and Q&A

Hello there, opuscon789 here and I am the writer for this fic. This fic wasn't collabed and I had no outside help unless you count the help of ideas from the comments.

I want to talk about the coming of this fic and how I came up with the idea. It all started in August of 2014. My grandma was in the hospital and my family went to Illinois to see her. Well as I am writing this she is 99 years old. As I was waiting in the hospital, I was watching Madoka Magica again. I wanted to analyze the anime a bit more and also spot plot holes. The anime is fun to return to and fun to think about.

I never heard of Five Nights at Freddy until I think September. Everybody was talking about it. When I finally watched someone play it. That was scary. I think I had a nightmare. I still jump in fright whenever the animatronics jump on screen. So I did some research and I found that has added a Five Nights at Freddy's section. If you look at crossovers, My Little Pony is number one for most crossovers with Freddy. I didn't understand that. I don't get that a light hearted show can be mixed with that. I think Doctor Who was another one which I can see a bit but still doesn't make much since. So I decided to do a weird crossover too.

There are some shows or things that are flexible for crossovers. Five Nights at Freddy is one of them. Madoka Magica, thats less flexible but just write out all of the main characters and make up your own then just have Kyubey there and boom its flexible. One fanfiction crossover I can't see happening at all is (Fill in blank). So what I thought at first was how much it wouldn't make sense to mix Freddy with Madoka. I got a simple idea and started writing with no intention to work on the story. I just did it for fun. Madoka's Night 1 is created and I read it to friends at school. They loved it. They wanted me to go and extend the story and as I was thinking about it, I realised that crossover had more potential than I gave it credit for. So I went back and made this for you. And thats how this fiction came to be. So far the only crossover of Five Nights at Freddy's and Madoka Magica.

Now I will answer some questions. I will go in depth with some of them and I have gotten some really good questions from readers.

First of all, some people were asking about Homera and how she needs to be more apart of the story because she is a time traveler. I explained this to another fan so I will repeat what I said:

_I wanted to put her at the end. I won't spoil it but this fic takes place in 2011. Goes back to 1987 so because of that, Homeria can't be in the story. This takes place before Madoka meets Homeria. I will tell you that when Madoka Returns, Homeria is introduced the next day where the original Madoka Magica story start or where it is explained later. So first Alternate timeline this takes place. It wouldn't make since if It took place a little later in the story but I wrote that no one knows where Madoka is shown in the first Chapter and the 7th Chapter. So Homeria wouldn't know where she was anyway. She isn't a time god and she can't sense that. If she could, it would have been shown in the show but I don't know that so I didn't use it. I could have made that up, but I didn't really have much plans for Homera in the story anyway._

So yeah, I didn't have many ideas for Homera. Plus I needed to write something that can force her to stay five nights. Homera I don't know has a limit because she can control time anytime she wants. Madoka is a character that was written to relate to the audience. This is why I chose her because I wanted a relatable character.

Now to the next question:

**LivingAtSomePointInTime asked:**

**didn't they not find out about turning into witches until after Sayaka did? And since their souls are basically what turns them into witches in the first place, and after that they're used to purify other magical girl's soul gems, would they still go to the afterlife?**

Ok this question is not only a good question, but it also brings up a good point. First, you can say Madoka forgot about it, or just didn't mention it and acted like she didn't know anything.

Now the really good point. This goes back to the show. Witches Seeds are not well explained. In fact its a Plot Hole witten itself. When witches die, they give a seed. A seed is the egg of the plant. So witches a like plants and they reproduce like that. Back to the Plot Hole I was talking about. Witches form when Magical Girl's soul gem gets too dark and overcomes them. Here is the plot hole. When did this all start? I mean it, thats the plot hole. Look at it like this. Magical Girls from witches and Magical Girls come from Kyubey which makes them. So if Magical Girls didn't exist, witches won't exist. Back to the question, How did this all start? Did some Kyubey similar creacher come to earth and just gave powers to a random girl and it started. Well there is an episode that talks about how there is some energy that is given off when a girl dies so I guess that they started the process with one and then spread to another. But did they really have to kill off humans to do it? That pretty sad. You know in Monster's Inc, they created power by scaring human children. Then the end of the move showed that it creates even more power if they make them laugh. It could be the same thing here. There might be a way to create more of that energy if you do something else. Just saying. I can tell you this though. Doctor Who can crossover with this anime easily.

Now for the last questions

**Trezzy Michaelis asked:**

**What happened to the animatronics after the building burned? Was item changed into Five Nights at Freddy's 2 building?**

I don't understand some of this question. But I can answer the first part. You can say that since they were possessed by ghost, they didn't burn at all. I think there is an Episode of Ghost Hunt where they try to burn a doll and it didn't burn until the ghost were gone. So before Madoka broke the soul gems to realise them, they went to a place where they could be safe since they could move.

Ok I think I'm starting to understand that question. Like I said, the building was rebuilt and that makes the FNAF 1 building we see now. The only thing I changed in FNAF 2's building is adding a manager's office. Thats it.

Ok I think I answered a lot of questions people had. I want to thank all of the fans that helped support me. If you have any questions or want to follow me, follow me on my new Tumblr: opuscon789. tumblr . com

Well its new, I will update it over time.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
